Mon Petite Esclave
by LaviYaoi.WorksEveryTime
Summary: When Toshiro's father buys him a slave, Toshiro is determined not to have anything to do with his new green-eyed beauty. But sometimes fate has other ideas... M for... yeah. M. It gets... better? as it goes on. Maybe. No promises!


"Father, I do not need a slave!" Toshiro's words fell upon deaf ears as his father dragged him around the slave pens, peeking inside the cages for a pretty one. "Father!" His father finally stopped, releasing Toshiro's wrist as he turned around.

"Toshiro. We've been over this. The maids are getting tired of you and your additude, and would rather you had your own servant. Normally, I wouldn't consider their feelings, but I've been thinking the same thing." He paused to look in the pen beside him. "It would have to be someone your age, and obviously a female." His father looked back at him. "You... would rather a female, correct?"

Toshiro felt the blood creeping up his neck and onto his face. "Of course I would, if I were getting one, which I'm not!"

His father sighed. "Listen, Toshiro, I'll tell you what. You can pick one out for yourself and if she doesn't work out, I'll take her." His father had a strange gleam in his eye, and Toshiro knew right then that, no matter what, he would not give his slave, or any slave, to his father.

"Deal?" His father said, holding out his hand. Toshiro sighed heavily and shook it, sealing his fate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Half an hour later they were standing in front of a rather small pen, tucked away in the back corner. Toshiro's father had asked a slave dealer about any young, pretty girls, and then whispered something in the dealer's ear that Toshiro didn't catch. The dealer had grinned a dirty grin and led them here.

Toshiro's father had looked inside the crate and immediately started spitting questions at the slave dealer like a fax machine.

Toshiro was hardly listening. He was entranced by the beautiful green eyes that were peering at him through dirty blonde strands of hair. The girl was huddled in the far corner, glaring at him with eyes full of hatred and fear. She looked barely eleven years old.

He snapped to attention when his father came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "So, Toshiro, do you like what you see? Fourteen years old, obedient as a dog, and about as virgin as they come."

Toshiro jumped and spun around. "Wha-" he was cut off by the slave dealer. "Oh yeah, this one's clean. Had the pleasure of checkin' her meself." The slaver smirked. "Had a bitta trouble controllin' meself, though. She's just so young, and pretty."

Toshiro looked back at the girl, hiding his blush. She shuddered and wrapped her arms tighter around her knees, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I might jus' take 'er home with me, if nobody else wants 'er." The slaver laughed loudly. "I'm sure she'll be entertainin'." The girl shuddered again and made eye contact with Toshiro. The green orbs were now pleading and helpless.

He turned back to the slave dealer and his father, his clenched fists hid inside his coat pockets. "How much?" He asked quietly. His father's lips twitched in a smile, and the slaver smirked again. "Let's say... A hundred fifty, no less."

Toshiro nodded at his father and turned back to the girl. She was now weakly standing on unsteady legs, still in the corner. Her clothes, or rather, dishrags, were covered in dirt and grime. The slaver counted the money that Toshiro's father handed him once, twice, and then unlocked the girl's pen and slid the door open.

Toshiro held his hand out to her. "Let's go." He said shortly. When the girl made no move, he sighed and grabbed her wrist, dragging her along behind him. His father shook hands with the slave dealer and followed him out.

He jumped into their black carriage, turning around to help the girl in behind him. She kept her eyes down as she stepped in unsteadily, settling down on on the same seat as him. She sat as close to the wall and as far away from Toshiro and his father as she could get.

Once they were heading home, his father put his hand on Toshiro's knee, leaning in close. "Nice choice, son. And remember, if you don't want her..." His father left the sentence hanging in the air, almost suggestively.

Toshiro and his new slave shivered in unison.


End file.
